Instant Ino Teen Just Add Ninja Nuts!
by jessierin14
Summary: Ino Yamanaka a girl with a craving for curves of her own. One day,after eatin a packet of Ninja Nuts,her wish comes true and she is changed into a beautiful woman! With Ino's newfound adulthood and sudden admirers lead to happiness...or heartbreak? InoX?


**Instant Ino Teen **

**Just Add Ninja Nuts!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of _Naruto_. And I also did not make this plot, I got it from _Instant Teen Just Add Nuts!_.

A/N: I know sad. But it was my original idea to do this type of story was mine and the changes if you read the manga is made to fit that characters of Naruto and turn the manga to a typed out story. I've had this manga for like forever and decided to put it to good use with one of my favorite animes. So here it goes! And don't forget read, enjoy, and review! If you review, you'll get some complimentary Ninja Nuts!!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Bust: 33 inches. _

_Waist: 20 inches. _

_Hips: 34 inches. _

All of the above: A rocking, hot body!!

* * *

It was a regular morning for Ino Yamanaka, as usual she went down stairs to fetch some fruit. To probably eat them like normal people! 

"Mmmm...These apples look big, ripe, and juicy! They'll be perfect!!" said Ino holding that apples and some other fruit in her arms.

She then rushed upstairs leaving, confused her confused parents to wonder why she hadn't eaten the fruit in the kitchen.

"Yeah, baby! Hubba! Hubba!" said the blonde trying to do the same sexy pose as the June calender girl, showing off her curves in the mirror.

**_In Ino's Bedroom_**

"AAAHHHH!!" screeched Ino. When a pair of apples fell out of her tank top. And if that wasn't embarrassing enough she let out another screech as a demented piece of fruit fell out of her skirt, leaving a very irritated, curveless blonde.

"GRRRR!!!"

_My name is Ino Yamanaka. _

_I am in the fifth grade and I totally wish I had a hot sexy body._

_Why didn't it work? Hmm?_

Ino was now in a more appropriate attire for school. She was wearing a mini skirt with a sweatshirt that had a star with the word LOVE in it.

Ino then started to review a magazine trying to find an answer to why it didn't work. Which the answer was kind of obvious. "People don't use fruit to give themselves curves!!"

"For pete's sake...I can't keep stuffing my bra with theses darn apples! Well then again, maybe I can use melons to give me curvy hips..." said Ino as she looked shamefully at the fallen fruits.

"Rats! I'm going to end up eating these useless apples! Listen up, apples...when you guys are reincarnated, I hope you turn up bigger and better!" yelled a clearly agitated Ino while eating the apples, about to cry because of her failure. As she blamed the apples for her failure, talking to them as if it was what normal people do now and days and not someone whose crazy and desperate!

"Are you dressed up like an idiot again?!"

"Shikamaru!" screamed a shocked blonde.

"I thought I told you to stop dressing like that!" said Shikamaru as a he lazily entered Ino's room through her window.

_His name is Shikamaru Nara and he's my lazy, crabby neighbor. _

"Yesterday, you were covered in yogurt...And the day before you wrapped your whole body in cellophane. Looks like you're starting to blossom into womanhood."

"I'm not doing this to prove anything to you!"

"Is that so? So who are you doing this for?" asked Shikamaru catching Ino off guard.

"Well...uh...um..."

"Who...?"

"Well...um...it's...It's-It's a secret!" said Ino finally able to speak up.

* * *

_**After School**_

We find our little Ino staring dreamily through a beauty salon shop window.

_Ohmigod!! He's sooo cute!_

"So...gotta hot date tonight," asked the dreamy hair cutter, that Ino has an eye for, to his customer.

"Yeah, right...I wish!"

_Ohhh, I want to get my hair cut, too...By that cute guy!_

"Excuse me. May I help you?"

"Um..."

"I'm sorry, but we don't do hair for little girl at our salon. You can try that barbershop over there," said the man again pointing out the direction to a shocked Ino.

"What happened?" asked the dreamy hair cutter.

"How Adorable! That sweet little thing was admiring us from outside!"

"Oh really," he said as he took a glance at a flushed Ino.

_That man was looking at me like I was some kinda freak. How embarrassing!!_

The blonde tried to run as far away from the salon as possible, but someone grabbed her wrist before she move any farther.

"Wait!"

"Shika..." as Ino turns around and realizes who it was, a light blush crossing her face. "maru!"

"Wa ha ha ha ha ha! You are such a fool!" Shikamaru's words ruining the moment.

"Hate to get your hopes up but...he's not into little girls like you," said Shikamaru patting an irritated blonde's head.

"A child should behave like a child! Try liking someone closer to your own age!"

"MIND YOUR OWN BEESWAX WILL YA?! I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU THINK, SHIKAMARU! YOU JERK!" yelled Ino as threw her backpack at Shikamaru's face and speed off.

"What the heck?...Doesn't she need her school bag?..." said Shikamaru as he rubbed the place where she hit him.

* * *

_**Random Place**_

In some random area of town that Ino walked into. A bunch of women were selling these _Ninja Nuts_ to a bunch of people. While Ino was trying to stomp off some steam, thinking of what a jerk Shikamaru was.

_Sniffle..ughh...stupid Shikamaru! He's a total jerk!!_ _I'm going to binge! _

"Oh! Oh! Can I have one...Puh-leeeese?!" asked Ino trying to reach the _Ninja Nuts_ from a near by lady.

"I'm sorry, sweetie...But we're only giving them away to adults!"

_You got to be fricken' kidding me!_

Ino was in such a shock. Everything only happened to adults, and never to a kid like her. So she did the only thing she could do to prove she was an adult. Well it seemed like the best way to get her way. She stole the _Ninja Nuts_ and then ran for all she was worth! Very mature Ino that's the way to show you're an adult!

"Hey, kid!!" screamed the sales lady but it was too late Ino was too fast for her.

* * *

_**Ino's Home In Her Room**_

"What the heck?! Everything really sucks' cause everyone...TREAT ME LIKE A KID!" Ino screamed furiously as she poured the _Ninja Nuts_ into a bowl.

_Are grown up that superior to little kids?_

"Huh?! What's this? The nuts from this bag are a different color than the other nuts. They're pink! As pink as big forehead Sakura!!"

_Ohh, who cares..._

"What if..." mumbles Ino to herself as she eats one of the pink _Ninja Nuts_.

_What if..I was all grown up? Ohhhh...I can't wait to be a grown up!

* * *

_

_**Next Morning**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Umm...Wha...It's so noisy..." mumbled Ino as she Turned off her beeping alarm clock. She then got up and looked at the time.

* * *

_**In the Kitchen with her parents**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream shocked Ino's father so much he spat out his morning coffee.

"She's finally up!" said Ino's mother while drying the dishes.

* * *

_**Back in Ino's Room**_

"Ohhh nooo! I over slept!! What am I gonna do? Sakura-chan gonna be mad that I'm late!"

* * *

_**Outside**_

"See you guys later."

_Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry up!_

Ino was running as fast as she could to school, taking her daily route that leads to the beauty salon.

_Wait!...I'll die...if the same thing happens again when I walk pat the hair salon. _

_Let's take another route! _

"Excuse me."

Ino turns around to find a familiar face.

_GYAAAAA!!!_

"Do you have a minute?" said the dreamy hair cutter.

_Look! That guy from the hair salon! _

"Hi there. I'm a hairstylist...at that Salon over there."

Ino was so shocked she could barely speak nor move.

Her's my business card. Please take it," said the hairstylist while handing out his business card to Ino.

_His name is Deidara. _

"I'm looking for a hair model for some promotions for our store. Would you be interested...in working as a model, yeah?"

_WHAT?! A hair model?_

"Hmm..so, like, which hairstyle..will go best with which outfit?

_Does that mean...I will get a make over like real models do? _

Ino then starts to imagine all these gorgeous models in beautiful outfit with different hairstyles.

_I sure hope so! _

_Waaait! Why do I feel so nervous?_ _Doesn't it sound too good to be true? I mean, I'm still in elementary school! Something weird's going on..._

Ino began to remember how she was humiliated before at the salon.

_Will they make fun of me again?_

_The man different hairdos: _

_The afro, Japanese Mohawk_

_I hope he doesn't laugh at me again! Nooo!_

"I-I-I d-don't think I could do this' cause I'm still a kid!" stuttered a flabbergasted Ino.

"Heh heh! You? A kid...?! In what way?!" asked Deidara as he turned Ino around so she could see her reflection in the salon window.

"What?!"

Ino was shocked to see an ultra glamorous, long blonde haired woman with a rocking, hot, curvy body in her reflection instead of herself.

_What's...happening...to me?_

_How did I become a grown up so fast?!_

"Please get to the salon right away, yeah!" said Deidara as he dragged Ino to the salon.

"Huh?! What? W-wait!

* * *

_**Salon**_

SNIP! SNIP! SNIP! SNIP! SNIP! SNIP! SNIP! SNIP!

_Oh no! _

Blonde hair being styled.

_Ohmigosh! _

Makeup being applied.

_What?! How did I end up here..?_

Accessories being worn.

_What in the world is going on? _

"Voila! Amazing! Do you like it, yeah?" asked Deidara as he showed Ino what she looked like.

Ino's long blonde hair was curled at the bottom. She was wearing a cocktail dress with high heels and a choker.

"Wow! I-I look sooo different!"

_I don't get what going on...I'm so confused. My head is spinning. _

_Is this...really...me?_

"She looks fabulous! Is she your girlfriend, Deidara?" asked another hairstylist.

"You did an amazing job with her hair."

_He's the one who sent me away yesterday. What am I gonna do? What if he finds out I'm the same girl from yesterday! _

The blonde was now shaking in her high heels and sweating bullets.

"Oh..Sasori! I discovered her while I was out waking."

"Really? I can't believe there's a girl out there who's that beautiful!" said Sasori blushing because of Ino's beauty.

_What did he say?! He said I was beautiful. That man doesn't realize that it's me! _

"...maybe I could cut your hair next time? If you'd like..."

_I really did..become a woman. _

Ino finally realized that this was no dream, but completely real no matter how bazaar it may have seemed.

"Y-you know what, sir? I-I really can't accept this."

"Of course you can! Please don't say such a thing, yeah. The dress and shoes are your to keep!"

"I can't...I can't accept this!"

"But you look so fabulous!"

Ino was try to be serious about not being able to keep the stuff.

"Very well the, instead of taking the dress and shoes..If you won't accept them...will you go out with me?"

_What?!

* * *

_

_**Outside**_

"Ohmigod! I never rode in a convertible before!" Ino said shocked at how all this was happening at once, while Deidara just laughed.

"I know a great Italian restaurant up here."

"Um...I don't have a lot of money to eat at a fancy restaurant."

"You are really funny, yeah! Don't worry. It's my treat since I'm the once who asked you out."

"Really?"

_He is really nice. Ever Shikamaru makes me pay for him sometimes!

* * *

_

_**In the Italian Restaurant**_

"Here you go," said Deidara as he pulled out the chair for Ino so she may be seated.

_What a gentleman!_

"I'm so nervous...Tee hee!" mumbled Ino as she sat down and Deidara pushed the chair in.

_Ohmigod!! Silverware?! _

Ino was amazed by all this fancy stuff in the restaurant.

_Oh oh..._

"Mmm..this is really good," said Ino as she slurped up the spaghetti.

"Glad you have such a hearty appetite," said Deidara nervously, seeing the way she ate her food.

"It's so yummy! Strawberries in champagne is absolutely exquisite. But I'll drink soda since I'm driving."

Deidara then put a strawberry into the of champagne and gave it to Ino. As they had a toast to their date.

_It's totally smitten._

"Is there something you'd like to do now? Do you have anything in mind?" asked Deidara.

"Well..." said Ino pausing to think of what to do, "I must be home by five or I'll get in major trouble!"

"Five?! Man, your parents are strict," said Deidara shocked, "Well then, can you give me your cell phone number?"

"Um...I don't have a cell phone."

"Do you really want me to drop you off here?" asked Deidara him leaning on the car while Ino stood in front of him on the sidewalk.

"Uhh...yeah. Thank you so much," said Ino as she gave a bow of gratitude.

_My mom's gonna kill me if she find out I rode in a car with a stranger. _

"Bye-bye!!" said Ino happily waving and then tuning to walk away.

At first Deidara was shocked but then smirked.

"Oh well, I guess she wasn't into me..." said Deidara as he watched the blonde rush away from him.

* * *

_**Ino's Bedroom**_

"Whew! I made it up to my room without my mom seeing me. Now what am I going to do?"

_I have a great idea!_

Ino then went to the window where Shikamaru could see her through his window.

"Hey! Shi...ka...maru!" said Ino seductively while showing some leg.

"Sexy thing..." said Ino while doing a sexy pose.

"Woo hoo!"

Ino then looked in the mirror shocked to see that she was a kid again when she did that sexy pose to the lazy brunette.

_Wh-what?! I'm a kid again!_

"You are such a freak! Why are you so obsessed with growing up so fast?!" said Shikamaru reach through his window and into Ino's room, grabbing her nose.

"Stop it! That hurts...you jerk!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru.

"Listen to me! Just a short while ago, I was a beautiful young woman..." Ino said to Shikamaru. But he just completely ignored her and went back to his nap.

_I became I woman suddenly...and then...now I'm back to normal..._

Ino then changed back into her regular cloths and put away the dress. She began to eat her new favorite snack _Ninja Nuts_.

_Was it...just a dream?! Something happened! _

"I just don't understand what's going on here."

_I either get it or I don't...whatever...I had a blast anyways! _

Ino then into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Chirp! Chirp! The birds were singing on this beautiful, yet humid day. And Ino as usual slept in.

"Ino..wake up!" yelled Shikamaru as he climbed into the blonde's room through her window.

"You sleep way too much! You're gonna be late for..." said Shikamaru as he ripped the blankets off the sleeping figure.

"SCHOOL!!...Wake up!.." said Shikamaru totally shocked, but still being able to talk as he saw a naked woman sleeping in Ino's bed.

_Aw crap!!!!_

Suddenly Shikamaru's nose starts to flow out blood.

* * *

A/N: I know cliff hanger! But that is how it goes in the manga so I'm following it. And this was much harder than I thought. So...if you read please review! And if I at least get two or more reviews I'll continue this story. And you my fellow readers will find out what will Shikamaru do when he finds Ino with a young woman's body naked! And how will Ino react to this? Will she need to slap a bitch?! Will her secret be revealed? And will the secret behind the _Ninja Nuts _be figured out? So many questions that can only be answered by reviewing this story! Don't forget if you review this story you get complimentary _Ninja Nuts_. We have so many different flavors!! Some of the flavors are Naruto Nuts, Sasuke Nuts, Shikamaru Nuts, Ino Nuts, Sakura Nuts, Neji Nuts, Lee Nuts, Kiba Nuts, and a bunch more!!!!! 


End file.
